Vehicle tire belts bear the tensile strain acting on the tire body. The usual types of belts are made of cords, especially steel cords, which are positioned at an angle of about 0.degree. to 30.degree. to the longitudinal axis of the tire. The rigidity of the traditional belt constructions has an adverse effect on the rolling resistance of the vehicle wheels.
When the tire pass over the surface of the ground, the part of the tire in contact with the ground is somewhat squeezed, and thus the perimeter of the tire is reduced. As the belt is set in this same direction, it is compressed, and this again leads to an undulated deformation of the sides of the tire and thus to undue strain.